1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to devices for selectively fastening two string portions together which may be employed in place of tying a knot. More particularly, the field of the invention pertains to devices for selectively fastening two string portions together which can be advantageously employed in a movable environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for selectively fastening two string portions together are known e.g. from the following U.S. Patents, all of which are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,770 to Boden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,593 to Leick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,835 to Horng; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,544 to Boden; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,144 to Boden; and Re. U.S. Pat. No. 31,052 to Adams. While these devices are suitable for their intended function, there is a possibility that some of these devices may be prone to "flip-flopping", or may be subject to other undesirable movements, when employed in a movable environment. This arises from the fact that the string portions often enter the devices at one longitudinal end portion of the device (see e.g. FIG.1 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,593). Under these circumstances, no significant forces (other than gravity and inertial forces) may exist which will inhibit the device from pivoting back-and-forth about the longitudinal end portion (i.e. "flip-flopping") when the device is subjected to external accelerations. Especially in the case where such a device is used with an athletic shoe, this may cause an inconvenience or an annoyance to the user.